


Complicated

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from a post on Tumblr about Jensen's new season 9 hair that is definitely blonder. Drabble about why that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to justdestiel and molotov-cocktail-dress for making me want to write this!

Being a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent attempting to prevent apocalypse, save heaven, and keep two grown men out of trouble may sound complicated. 

It wasn’t. 

Eating food, that was complicated. Television was complicated. Going to the toilet – complicated. 

Showering? Complicated. Emotions? _Complicated._

Working out what was and was not appropriate conversation topic: now that was Castiel’s Everest. 

And he knew he’d gotten it wrong again just by the look on Dean’s face, knew that what he had said was an incorrect human comment given the circumstances. He felt himself blushing ( _blood vessels: complicated_ ) and he turned his gaze away from Dean’s. 

“What did you say?” Dean asked, and Castiel cleared his throat. 

“I was just commenting that I think your hair is getting lighter and… and I think it suits you.” Cas repeated, feeling idiotic. “I didn’t realise it was-”

“Lighter?” Dean said, hand flying to his hair. It had grown out slightly in the weeks that he, Sam and Castiel had been living in the Men of Letter’s Bunker and was now attractively mussed and undoubtedly more blond than it had been before. From observing humans, Cas knew that sometimes they liked to change their hair colors – well, he supposed now he was one of them maybe he would have to change his hair color as well. 

“Sammy!” Dean’s shout resonated throughout the bunker, and Cas heard raucous laughter start from somewhere near the bathroom, and then Dean was shooting out of his chair and running towards where the laughter was coming from. Cas decided to follow. 

When he found them, Sam was pointing at Dean’s hair and laughing while Dean stared at his shampoo bottle, softly mouthing the word _‘no’_ and looking almost murderous. 

“That’s baby chamomile big brother,” Sam managed to gasp out around his laughter. 

Castiel was starting to understand that he was witnessing one of the Winchester brother’s prank wars, something he had seen upon observing them previously. 

He guessed it was a normal occurrence given that they were staying in such close quarters without hunting at the moment, and Cas supposed it was kind of funny to change someone’s hair without telling them. 

Cas permitted himself a smile and a short laugh, but Dean was still looking angry. 

“I think it looks good, Dean.” Castiel said, and then to show Dean how much he had learnt about affection and compliment-giving, he walked over to him and leant forward on his toes, pressing a kiss to the bleach-blond tips of his hair. 

Dean was blushing now, a smile playing on his mouth that was wiped away when Sam started laughing harder. 

Maybe this human thing wasn’t so complicated after all.


End file.
